All Part of the Family
by Adrian Celsius
Summary: The fighting may be over, but that doesn't mean it's time to relax. Nohr still has a long way to go before it becomes complete. And that goes double for the Nohrian royal family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After over a year in cryostasis, I'm back! And with me comes a fic I've been dying to try and make! This story follows the post-Conquest pursuits of Corrin and Charlotte with a healthy dose of the other Nohrian siblings for good measure. So sit back, relax and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _A New Beginning After The End_**

It was finally over. After years of blood, sweat and tears, the vicious war that tore across the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido had finally come to an end. The fighting was over, soldiers could return home to their families, and a new age began its dawn as the new king of Nohr began his reign.

The normaly quiet city of Windmire was full of life for the first time in what seemed like decades as the coronation of King Xander and his bride, Queen Felicia lead into a grand celebration. Guests from all over Nohr were invited to mingle, dance and partake in all manner of food and drink. It was not just a celebration for winning the war, but a gesture to show that a new age of unity was about to begin. Not just among the surrounding nations, but even between common folk and nobles alike.

At the center of the event, the Nohrian royal family catered to all their guests and struggled to find a moment of peace for themselves. Looking on from afar, Charlotte indulged in all the sweet wine she could have. It had been so long since she sat down and had something so intoxicating to drink. All the fighting and marching left no time for her to relax and just allow herself to let loose. With all that behind her, it was time to finally enjoy herself for once. Although, she made sure to keep her eyes focused on Corrin as he engaged in conversation with a large amount of people, particularly the noblewomen.

From behind the blonde girl came a taller figure. Camilla sidled up to Charlotte, carrying a beverage of her own and a shade of pink painted across her face, signifying this wasn't her first glass.

"It sure is quite something, isn't it?" Camilla said, swirling the rosey liquid in her glass. "Seeing so many faces from across our kingdom. Seeing all of us who fought so hard having a good time."

Charlotte was a bit slow to answer at first. The eldest Nohrian princess carried an intimidating air around her even if she was a bit tipsy, apparently. She had to admit though, watching Corrin actually smile and laugh for once in weeks was a refreshing sight.

"Yeah. Just look at him. He's got such a huge grin on his face. Like everything we went through never happened." Charlotte answered.

"That's my brother for you. Even when he has every reason to break down, he always tries to smile."

Charlotte nodded in agreement. Camilla was right. Some of the most horrifying things she had ever seen in her life were all because of the war. Yet, the middle child of the Nohrian family could always find a way to look like he had a song in his heart. Even if it was fake, no one could help but find that glowing optimism infectious. Charlotte herself even began to smile as she thought this over, realizing just how easily she fell for him. All it took was a daily dose of that radiant positivity and she was head over heels for the prince.

It was enough to make Charlotte yearn to be next to him even now. Setting her glass down for the first time that night, Charlotte waltzed over to the crowd of women that surrounded the prince, intending to cut into whatever it was he had going on. She had gone largely unnoticed by the flock of nattering ladies that surrounded the prince who struggled to regale them with humble tales of his efforts. He was caught by surprise when he felt a tap on his shoulder, but his expression quickly warmed upon seeing just who it was.

"Ah, Charlotte. There you are!" The prince exclaimed, making sure his present company gave them their attention. Corrin was quick to stand next to Charlotte and wrap one arm around her waist and hold her close. "Ladies, this is the woman I've told you about."

One of the noblewomen sobered quickly upon seeing the random person who just appeared before her. Through her slightly drunken haze, she remembered Corrin saying something about a war buddy of his with the strength of twenty men being at his side. Judging by the visible muscles this blonde woman carried on her arms, she may have been the one.

"Is she the one who cut down a tree?" One of the ladies asked.

"Punched, actually." Corrin corrected. "With her _fists._ "

Playing into his praise, Charlotte flexed one of her biceps and flashed a cocky grin to the half dozen nobles. In a grand display of claiming one's territory, Charlotte turned to Corrin, resting her arms on his shoulders.

"Corrin, honey, you promised me a dance, remember?"

The prince smiled back and glanced aside to the nobles next to him. "That I did. If you fine ladies will excuse me, I have a previous engagement."

Turning their back to the crowd of women, Corrin and Charlotte took to the dance floor, leaving behind them a collection of disappointed and envious stares.

"Welp..." One of the ladies slurred. "guesh ahm goin' home alone t'nite."

Minutes into the next song, Charlotte leaned into Corrin's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Hope you don't mind me breaking up that little party you had."

Corrin rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? You practically saved my life. I swear I could _feel_ the lust radiating off of them."

"Tell me about it. That trashy wench with the black hair was totally smashed."

"I can tell you've had a bit to drink as well." Corrin flashed a sly grin.

"Yeah, but you won't see me tripping over my feet tonight." Charlotte motioned her head to the side. Corrin looked at what she hinted at only to see said wench wobbling about and harassing one of the prince's friends.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Silas." Corrin shook his head in pity.

"I say he's lucky. Dodging drunkards seems like a vacation when compared to getting impaled."

"If only I were that lucky." Corrin sighed. The narrow gaze he recieved from Charlotte quicky drove him to fix his statement. "W-What I mean by that is my future makes me wish I only had to deal with that sort of thing."

Charlotte's expression didn't change.

"You wanna try that again?" She asked dryly.

"Oh yeah." The prince replied. "Look, Charlotte, I'll level with you here. The war is over, but Nohr's not exactly in the best of positions right now. In a little while, me and my siblings will be hard at work trying to keep the kingdom together. We probably won't have too much time together so I just want to ask for your patience while we work things out."

The blonde woman rested her forhead against Corrin and gently placed her hands around Corrin's cheeks. "Of course. After all, we have all the time in the world now. So do your thing; Be the prince Nohr needs. I'll stand behind you one-hundred percent."

Corrin's face seemed to brighten at those lovely words of support. Her loyalty gave him hope for the undoubtedly rough road ahead.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" He asked rhetorically.

Charlotte chuckled at his sweet-talk. "Every day. Not that I get tired of it."

* * *

 **A/N: I have to say, it feels good to shake off the rust and just write something I'm passionate about again. I haven't been on for a long time, but I'm planning to stick around for the forseeable future now that I've got something I've wanted to dedicate some time to. I've gotten a tad better at managing my work ethic in my absence, so expect a steady update schedule for the time being. I don't really know if anyone's been keeping an eye on me since my other works, but I hope that what i have to offer will be worth your time. So thanks for reading and the support!**

 **Also, don't be shy to leave a review! It's always nice to get some thoughts and insight. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**_One Step Forward_**

Another day, another gold coin. One month following the celebration of Nohr's victory over Hoshido, life returned to the same mundane lifestyle that all Nohrians were familiar with. Only this time, steps were actively being taken by the royal family on working towards the improvement of their dark kingdom. Xander had already instated peaceful relations with the neighboring kingdom and trade routes were established between them. Needless to say, they were all located far and away from the Bottomless Canyon.

Leo had decided to assist with his own efforts and delve into the less than savory part of the Nohrian military force. To begin with, he had dedicated his time to seeing the complete erasure of the Faceless. The soulless golem's only purpose was to antagonize Hoshido's borders where ordinary soldiers would fail. With no need to harass them any longer, their production at the hands of the dark mages that dwell in the underbelly of Nohr had become a thing of the past. A radical movement, certainly, but a necessary one. Such a decree had its detractors, but with some convincing on Leo's part (sheer intimidation and exercising his authority as a Nohrian prince), the mere idea of the Faceless would soon be just a bad memory.

Rumors had spread that Camilla renounced her title as a princess of Nohr and had adopted many lost orphans to satiate her motherly nature. Though unfounded, they were not entirely false. Camilla had not quite adopted stray orphans but donated some of the Nohrian treasury, with Xander's blessing, to construct orphanages around the slums of Nohr's capital. With broken homes being common within Windmire, the Nohrian princess saw fit to give innocent children a chance at happiness rather than live on the streets and grow up to become lawless thugs or worse. She had cited her dear Beruka as a big inspiration for this. As capable as Beruka was as a retainer, just knowing that someone can live their life with dead emotions was too horrible to see happen to many other lives.

Not being as politically savvy as her older siblings, Elise was the free spirit of the family. She couldn't make decrees and she didn't have too much influence in the court, but being the shining light in the dark kingdom of Nohr granted her more than she realized. Simply walking among her people and visiting the more demoralized parts of her home helped in showing her subjects that Nohr was a country united and despite her social status, she was not above showing affection to her subjects. Of course, Arthur's heroic, if fumbling, antics helped quite a lot and Effie was always nearby to make sure her best friend was safe during her regular strolls.

Corrin, now recognized widely across Nohr as the great strategist who lead their army to victory, made it his personal responsibility to strengthen their international relations. Being a prince of Hoshido as well as Nohr, he was the most qualified to be the ambassador for his kingdom. Any of the royal siblings would have done, but he asserted himself as the one who wanted to undertake the role. With all five of the Nohrian royals working tirelessly, the future seemed bright for the once dark kingdom.

* * *

"And... there. How do I look?" Corrin turned to face his siblings whom had all gathered in his quarters.

Camilla stepped forward and neatly adjusted her brother's slightly off kilter cravat and made sure his hair was neat and proper. "There. Now you're ready to represent the finest of Nohr."

"Big Brother? Are you _suuure_ you want to go to Hoshido alone? Can't you at least take Jakob or Flora with you?" Elise pouted, tracing a circle on the floor with her foot.

Corrin turned to view himself in the mirror to make sure his appearance was as perfect as possible. He wore the proper clothes of a Nohrian dignitary. He wanted to look his best for his visit to his homeland. "I'm sure. I want the people of Hoshido to know that we no longer have to feel apprehensive towards each other. If I arrive there with retainers, they'll know I have something to worry about."

"Hmph. If you ask me, you SHOULD feel apprehensive." Leo crossed his arms. "We don't mean any harm to our neighbors. We just want you to exercise caution, Brother. After all we've done and yet to do, the last thing any of us want is to receive a letter telling us you were cut down by some Hoshidan with a grudge."

"I understand. Trust me, I'm not going there without expecting some sort of friction. But I am who I am. I trust in the goodness of the Hoshidan people. And besides," Corrin reached into his dresser, grabbed his dragonstone necklace and placed it over his shoulders. "you all know that I can handle myself if I really need to."

"Personally, I feel confident that everything will be fine." Xander spoke up. "As you are a member of the Nohrian royal family, if anything were to happen to you during your visit, the retaliation would be swift and fierce. Blood or no, we will not tolerate harm upon our family. I'm sure the people of Hoshido understand this."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Corrin replied. "I appreciate you all supporting me on this. Even as reluctant as that support is, heh."

A knock at the prince's door caught everyone's attention. Corrin walked passed his siblings and opened up to see who was there. It was his beloved Charlotte, now wearing her new soldier uniform.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?" The blonde woman asked, her eyes scanning from side to side, seeing the entire royal family gathered together.

"Actually, we were just leaving." Xander interjected and signaled for his brother and sisters to leave Corrin be for now.

With everyone out of the room, Charlotte took in the full look Corrin now adopted. She couldn't recall ever see him dress like an actual royal before. Formal, yes, but not so much that he was indistinguishable from his siblings.

"So I take it you're going to Hoshido today, right?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. After Xander issued that peace treaty last month, we've waited for tensions to cool down. I think the time is finally right to go and visit my family there."

"Great. So how long until we head out?"

Corrin jolted upright when he heard _that_ word. " _'We'_ aren't going anywhere. _I'm_ going, and _you're_ supposed to show up and introduce yourself to the captain of the royal army today."

Charlotte blew a raspberry in response. "To hell with that! Did you think I put on this outfit just to show up to basic training? You can't honestly think I'll let you go alone!"

"Charlotte, I know you just want to protect me, but I'll be fine. I promise."

"The thing is, you CAN'T promise me that." Before continuing, Charlotte closed the door behind her. This would probably get loud. "Take a second and think about where you're going. Not too long ago, we tore that place apart in the name of your dad. You can't expect them to just see you walk down their streets and smile and wave."

"I'm not. I know that things are still shaky between our countries. That's why I'm going. I want to improve our relations. And I want to do it alone because I feel like showing my own vulnerability is a good first step."

"A step to getting a knife in your back..." Charlotte crossed her arms and turned her head away. Although she had no prejudice against Hoshido before or during the war, she had less reason to trust their "peace loving" ways as of now. The time was ripe for revenge. The person who took the life of two of their royals was stepping into their borders. What better way to get back at Nohr than taking one of their own?

"I just... don't want anything to happen to you, ya know?" Charlotte's expression softened, but was no less distressed. "Don't you remember what happened when we marched into Hoshido during the war?"

Oh yes. Corrin could never forget. A hand instinctively reached up to his forehead where a scar, which was normally obscured by his hair, rested. It happened when the army marched on Hoshido's capital after they toppled Fort Jinya. Swaths of Hoshidans stood by the wayside as King Garon and his men trotted forth on horseback while Corrin's private army followed. Hundreds of voices yelling and cursing his name; Prince Traitor, they called him. One villager, wrought with grief over the loss of Queen Mikoto hurled a rock that struck Corrin in the head. Hard enough to cause some bleeding and eventually the scar he now has. That man was brutally executed by Iago and Hans, but the ferocity he expressed would forever be imprinted on the Nohrian Prince's face.

"I remember." Corrin answered.

"See? I don't want anything like that or worse happening to you. Take _someone_. If not me then... I dunno, maybe Jakob. That guy doesn't even need a weapon to defend you."

Corrin tilted his head to the side in thought. "Hm. That's actually not a bad idea. I could always make the excuse that Jakob is my escort and not my retainer."

"Whatever you choose to do, just don't go alone. I want you back home as soon as you can without so much as a scratch on you. Got it?" Charlotte's authoritative manner brought a smile to Corrin's face. His siblings could usually bend to his will with a bit of smooth talk, but Charlotte never had any of his nonsense. It was refreshing to have someone who could save him from himself sometimes.

"Got it. In the meantime, you have to put on a good display today so you can get back into the royal guard. When I come home, I want to see you among Nohr's finest ranks."

"Easy. I'll be first class by the end of the year." Charlotte scoffed. With her strength, she was confident in finding a good position. She was a front line soldier during the war, after all.

"Alright, I've got to find Jakob and get going. I'll see you in a few days." Corrin leaned in and gave Charlotte a tame kiss on her cheek before reaching for the door to his room.

Before Corrin could get very far, he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder. "Excuse you, but what am I? Your girlfriend or your sister? A real kiss would be nice."

"Heh. Of course." Corrin held Charlotte close and gave her a more meaningful kiss on her lips. Just short enough that she wouldn't ask him to delay his trip. "Okay, I've really got to get going now."

After gathering her senses, Charlotte shook off her emotions and steeled herself for her own duties she had ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: So one thing I'd like to do is maintain a certain structure with this story. I'm going to try and alternate between Corrin and Charlotte regularly. So you can expect Corrin to have a dedicated chapter, then Charlotte and perhaps a Corlotte chapter before the cycle resets. By the way, the pairing is officially "Corlotte". I came up with it. It was me, everyone.**

 **Also, thanks to all the support over ANHD. I'm glad people aren't too upset over it being canceled.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Back In The Game_**

The sound of grunting and drills being shouted rang through the large training yard. The Nohrian army's training grounds was a precariously high structure suspended over a large pit. The philosophy was that a soldier works better under the threat of danger. Therefore, if a soldier were to train in dangerous situations, it would breed tougher soldiers for war.

This was a ridiculous philosophy, if Charlotte had anything to say about it. Not just because the questionable way the damn training ground almost floated over a death hole, but because of the restrictive environment. There was hardly enough room to train a full fledged army, and the ornamental dragon statue in the center didn't help much. Anyone who trained here felt the same way. When Charlotte was part of the royal guard a few years ago, all of her fellow soldiers hated the conditions they had to train in. While the Nohrian army is an elite force, there were less and less entrants each year simply due to the horrible conditions they had to be subject to every day. And then they would be ordered onto a battlefield and possibly die.

Walking onto the old training yard was not a very pleasant trip down memory lane for Charlotte. Her short time in service of the army was not one that she cherished. But things were different now. She was far more capable and responsible. She would make it back into the royal guard and ensure that this time, it was for keeps. When she walked onto the suspention bridge that connected to the training yard, she got a good impression of the training regiment. She was reminded of the second reason for the big pit that the training yard was suspended over; it served as an excellent enviornment for training the wyvern rider platoon, often seen as Nohr's most powerful squadron.

For the first time in a while, Charlotte felt confident. She knew her skill with an axe was superior to anyone. With her technique, the highest class was all but assured. With an almost boastful stride, Charlotte marched into the training yard proper as she made her way to see the general of the army; a great knight known only by his rank. Charlotte remembered his old claim from her royal guard days that none of the men or women working under him deserved to know his true name. When addressed, he would be called 'General." Anything less and you were doomed to heavy punishment that entire day.

Catching 'The General' in between him barking orders, Charlotte stood before the man and saluted as she stood in place.

"General, sir. Reporting for my first day of duty, sir!" Charlotte recited.

Looking down from his horse, the General scoffed at the familiar face.

"Well, look who we have here. Good to see you're actually back up here after all these years, Charlotte." The General sneered with an obvious tone of condescension. Charlotte quickly caught onto the dismissive attitude but chose to ignore it. After all, he acts that way to everyone who was new to the ranks.

"General, sir. I'm prepared to prove I have a place in this army. All I need is a chance, sir, and I promise you won't be let down."

The General stroked his greying beard before surveying his soldiers. He wasn't quite sure who would be the best to gauge Charlotte's potential, but he was very aware of her ferocious enjoyment of battle and how she made it into the royal guard in the first place. It had to be someone experienced, but not so much that Charlotte would have been over her head.

"You there." The General called as he pointed to one of the sword bearing units who was focused on his training. "Front and center, soldier."

The sword wielder obeyed his superior's order and stepped forward. The General's call alerted practically the entire training yard and a small crowd drew in to see what was inevitably going to be a battle.

"Alright, listen up; This here's Charlotte. I'm repaying a favor to someone by giving her a chance to prove she belongs here among Nohr's finest." Whispers among the gathered crowd filled the air if it wasn't occupied by the General's loud voice. "I want you to face Charlotte in battle to see how she stacks up to the rest of the army. Any objections?"

"No, sir!" The soldier answered, not that he would even bother to refuse.

"Then have at it. And keep in mind this is just a test. Try not to go for the kill." The General warned as he backed off, becoming one with the crowd behind him.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the idea of being killed in a place like this. Not that it wasn't a possibility. Keeping with the spirit of training soldiers in dangerous situations, sparring matches were regularly done with actual weapons. After all, if you were killed in something so simple as training, what hope would you have in the battlefield? While the practice irked Charlotte, she was never worried. She may have gotten her fair share of scrapes in the old days, but death never came close.

The circle of soldiers stepped back to give the two more room to fight. Charlotte's challenger unsheathed his weapon and Charlotte responded by grasping onto her lucky axe she had been using for years.

There was no signal to begin, but Charlotte's opponent immediately charged at her, swinging his blade with a strong horizontal swipe. She responded by holding her ground and using the broadside of her axe as a makeshift shield to block the oncoming strike. Using her brute strength, she shoved his arm away and used his approach against him by delivering a strong blow to his chest from her elbow, forcing him backward.

The soldier clutched his chest and coughed heavily from the wind being knocked from his lungs. He recovered soon enough and instead realized offense may not be the best option.

Charlotte raised her axe in a show of intimidation. Just as she hoped, her opponent raised his own blade to defend an oncoming attack. Charlotte sprinted forward in a mad dash, startling anyone who saw her move surprisingly quickly. She gripped her axe with both hands and leaped into the air, ending in a devestating downward strike. The soldier desperately raised his sword above him to block as much as he could, but the inhuman power exerted onto his weapon caused the iron sword to break right down the middle and force him to the ground.

Complete silence fell over the crowd. The hushed whispers even stopped dead as everyone looked on at what just happened. The grounded soldier winced in pain and gripped his arm as he looked up at the intimidating figure who looked like she was about to attack while he was unarmed.

"I-I yield!" He shouted before she took another step.

"Hmph." Charlotte grinned at the pathetic challenge. She was certain that display would set her right at the top.

"Get this man to a healer." The General called as he stepped back to the center of the arena. Two others came from the crowd and helped their comrade up from the ground and his broken sword. Everyone else dispersed and went on with their training. The General walked up to Charlotte with a stern look and crossed arms.

"So, when can I expect to join up with the 1st Class soldiers? ...uh, sir?" Charlotte confidently asked before correcting herself.

"Not so fast. You're not 1st Class material just yet." The General replied.

Charlotte's grin quickly faded. "But... I just pounded that guy in under a minute. You saw that, right?"

"What I saw was reckless brutality. No refinement. No technique."

It took everything within the blonde to not immediatly start firing off. If she screwed this up, she would never have a chance like this again.

"I'll admit, it's a vast improvement over the fragile, precious thing you used to be. But to be 1st Class, you need more than to just be strong. You need to be smart. And you clearly haven't shown that."

Charlotte lowered her head in embarrassment and shame. Partly because of him bringing up her old fake persona that got her kicked out in the first place and having her intelligence called into question. How exactly was she supposed to be "smart" in battle if all that mattered was winning?

The General scoffed at the way Charlotte's ego deflated. "Don't look so down, now. I never said you didn't make the cut."

"Huh?" Charlotte quickly perked up.

"I just witnessed you, an axe user, completely demolish someone with a sword. Winning with a disadvantage like that? I'd be an old fool to not have someone like that in my army."

"So... did I make it?"

"You did. But if you want to be 1st Class, you're going to have to work hard for it."

A wide grin was spread across Charlotte's face. She almost jumped for joy at hearing the relatively good news but caught herself before her little celebration. She saluted the General once again and stood at attention. "Thank you for the opportunity, General. I won't let you down."

"I should hope not." The General extended his hand to Charlotte which she eagerly shook. "Prince Corrin said very good things about you. I'd hate to find out if he was a liar."

* * *

 **A/N: Excuse the tardiness, everyone. Post-semester celebrations and all that!**

 **So one reason I wanted to write this story was because I liked how Charlotte had a past within the Nohrian army but her "gentle flower" act was what got her to become a border guard. I always thought what it would be like if she decided to give it another go, which lead to this arc I hope to do justice. Of course, she would have a long way to go.**

 **Her original class is the Fighter, which is all about dishing out pain and Charlotte in particular is a shining example of the best and worst parts of that class in recent memory if you ask me. Which is why I hope to write it in such a way that she goes from someone who wildly swings around sharp metal slabs to someone who can use her talents as effectively as possible. Basically, writing out how class promotion works, really.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Heads up though, there MIGHT not be an update for next week. I'll be traveling for the holidays so I might not be able to have something done by next Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Reforging Old Bonds**_

Corrin spent nearly the entire trip to Hoshido staring out the coach window. Though he put on a brave face for his siblings and Charlotte, in the recesses of his mind, he was very nervous about the trip. Everything Charlotte said stuck with him; the fact that he had to end the lives of his older and younger brothers for the sake of ending that damned war. Ryoma's passing weighed the worst on his mind. Not only because he was practically forced into a situation that called for it, but because he essentially broke his promise to Hinoka to spare his life. Since Hinoka's ascension to the Hoshidan throne, the two hadn't spoken to each other since. He couldn't shake the feeling that his visit back home would be a rough one.

Flora watched her liege the entire time, taking in his body language. The tapping fingers, the furrowed brow, the thousand-yard stare, all signs pointing to some understandable inner turmoil. The icy maid was not clueless. She knew exactly what went through his head.

"Lord Corrin?" She meekly spoke up with a small grin. "If you'd like to talk about what's on your mind, I would be glad to listen."

Corrin only continued to stare wistfully out the side of the coach. "Thanks Flora, but it's nothing too serious. Just a touch of frayed nerves is all."

"I see." Flora nodded. "Well then, I suppose that's reasonable. This will be our first time returning to Hoshido after our countries alliance was established."

Flore opted to not push the subject any further. If Corrin wanted to tell her, she would be ready to listen.

The ride into Hoshido's town proper lead to the expected conclusion. All around, Corrin could see townspeople stop and stare at the characteristic black decor of the Nohrian transport and armored horses drawning it. There were not merely passing glances. Once the coach rolled down the street, anyone in the area stopped what they were doing and watched intently as it passed by. It was difficult to gauge whether they were piercing gazes of hostility and contempt or just the curious glances of concern of seeing someone from Nohr arriving in their kingdom with a peaceful agenda. Which ever one was the case, Corrin felt a pit form in his stomach, knowing very well that he was practically the face of the army that tore through this very city mere months ago.

Eventually, the carriage arrived just up to the steps of Castle Shirasagi. Though the building was quite tall, Corrin could easily see that construction had begun around the castle's thrown room. Corrin sighed drearily, remembering the battle that took place and almost began to regret his decision to come back here when the wounds had yet to close within him.

After the common practice of being seen into the castle by armed guards, Corrin and Flora soon met face to face with Sakura with Hinoka nowhere to be seen. The young princess continued to wear her familiar shrine maiden garb, still dedicated to her role in being a healer. Hinoka's absence did not come lightly to Corrin. He was sure he read that she would be there to greet him when they exchanged letters for their meeting. He tried to push the thought from his mind that perhaps she really couldn't stand to see him and left Sakura to fend for herself. To Corrin's relief, his present sister was genuinely happy to see him again despite their time apart.

"Oh, Corrin! It's so good to see you again!" Sakura cried upon seeing her big brother. The princess quickly ran to Corrin and embraced him in a tight hug.

Corrin was quick to do the same, wrapping his arms about her shorter frame. "It's good to see you too, Sakura."

It was a huge relief for him that the first he had seen his little sister in a long time and she had nothing but love to greet him with.

After she was content, Sakura released Corrin and stepped back to see how her big brother had changed in the time they had been apart. Seeing him dressed as a Nohrian dignitary filled her with bittersweet longing, realizing how Corrin really was committed to his life in Nohr rather than in Hoshido.

A brief moment of silence fell between the two. Sakura could tell just by the look on Corrin's face what his concern was.

"Um, don't worry. Hinoka got caught up in something at the last minute but she'll join us very soon."

Corrin nodded in response. "Right. I understand."

With greetings out of the way, the three retired to a private meeting chamber to continue their business undisturbed.

"Has everything been going well in Nohr?" Sakura asked in her usual sheepish way.

Corrin nodded as he lowered his tea to the table. "It could be better. Xander and everyone else have all been taking steps to get the kingdom back on track. I wager within the next few weeks, our capital will be back to its old self again. After that, the real work starts."

"Are you making sure to take care of yourself? Eating right? Getting enough sleep? I've heard Nohr can be a rough place to live sometimes."

"For now." Corrin answered. Sakura was not very pleased with that reply given the implication.

"As long as you're healthy. I suppose that's what matters most."

"And I hope you're being treated well." A voice chimed in from behind the door before it opened. Hinoka walked into the room wearing a regal white dress, identical to what their mother used to wear. Seeing someone like Hinoka dressed the way she was, Corrin could hardly believe it was the same person.

Relieved to finally see his older sister now, Corrin stood up and walked over to Hinoka, mimicking Sakura's previous gesture and enveloping her in a hug. It was amusingly difficult given all the royal raiments she had to wear as per her station as queen.

"Glad to see you, Hinoka. You had me worried you weren't going to show."

"And miss out on a chance at seeing my brother again? Not a chance. But when you're queen, you can't help but be stopped by everyone for every little thing."

Corrin chuckled lightly at the thought of Hinoka being surrounded b nobles instead of flying afar on her mount. "I bet. I'm no king myself, but even I have my fair share of aristocrats hanging on my coat tails at all hours of the day."

Hinoka took her seat next to Sakura and across from Corrin, glad to finally have most of her political duties behind her for a brief moment.

"I know we have important matters to discuss, but before we do, tell me how you've been, Corrin. We haven't seen each other in months."

The Nohrian prince tapped his knuckles against the wooden table trying to come up with something interesting. "I've been just fine, actually. It's not like I'm on a vacation but I can't complain otherwise."

"With Garon out of the picture, I imagine you've had more freedom in your life, right?"

Corrin laughed warmly. "Yeah. Living in the castle with my brothers and sisters. Everyday's a diplomatic struggle, but it's worth it."

Sakura notably winced when she heard Corrin use the words 'brothers and sisters' when not in reference to his Hoshidan siblings but chose not to dwell on it. "S-So, have you had time to relax between your royal duties? Hinoka and I have been so busy these days. Sleep is really the only quiet time we have."

"I imagine the court in Nohr can't be too stressful. Five royal children all doing their part, it can't be too bad." Hinoka tried her best to not sound insensitive. She was envious of the fact that Nohr had more of a royal family to help whereas she handled nearly all matters of diplomacy. Sakura did all she could to help, bless her, but the court was too much for someone so young leaving Hinoka to handle it with Yukimura as her only means of assistance.

"You'd be surprised." Corrin sighed wistfully. "I'm never in the same place for too long. It might be hard to believe, but Nohr's still not in the best of shape even after the war." Corrin lifted his Hoshido-style teacup and took a big sip before he continued. "Nohr may be a wealthy kingdom, but resources are woefully scarce. Even after the war there's still plenty of domestic issues. Thieves running rampant in the streets and rebellion due to us cancelling the production of Faceless. The court being filled with corrupt nobles. And of course, there's the issue of famine that still plagues anywhere that isn't an aristocrat's house." Corrin breathed a heavy sigh and lowered his head into his hands. "And that's not even counting my personal problems..."

Hinoka's heart sank into her stomach. She neglected to even consider what her brother was going through. Made even worse by her insensitive remarks. Though she had never actually been to Nohr, she assumed that if such a kingdom as that survives by conquering others, it would have much in the way of resources and land. She still did not quite fully understand the situation, but Corrin's crestfallen attitude seemed to suggest that he wasn't exactly living a very cushy life right now.

"M-Maybe we can help." Sakura chimed in, gathering both royals attention.

"How exactly?" Corrin asked.

The young princess pondered any available options. Her suggestion of assistence was a heat of the moment outburst, unable to see her dear big brother so distressed. Taking into account all the troubles Corrin mentioned, she tried her best to find a solution.

"Um, well, you said resources are hard to come by, right?" Corrin affirmed her question. "Hoshido has plenty of crops and livestock. Maybe we could donate to Nohr and help ease the people's hunger?" Sakura looked to her big sister for confirmation.

Hinoka rubbed her chin while thinking the idea over. "It's true. Our conditions for crops are excellent and we're practically overflowing with animals. If we turn over the excess to Nohr, it wouldn't affect us in the least."

Corrin's eyes practically sparkled. "Really? Would it be so simple?"

"I don't see why not." Sakura grinned and nodded. "Ryoma always said that Hoshido is abundant in everything. So it would only be right to share our wealth with our neighbors. Especially now that we're on peaceful terms."

"Not only that, but diplomatically speaking, it would strengthen ties between our nations." Hinoka added.

Corrin couldn't help but grin widely at the prospect. Though it would still be a long time coming before Nohr would truly become great once more, this was an enourmous first step. A kingdom is nothing without its people, and a kingdom full of starving people would undoubtedly crumble. Imagine how great it would be for people to finally have a full plate for dinner and have the generous Hoshidans to thank for that. The Nohrian prince could find no better solution than Sakura's offer.

"That look on your face tells me this is a good idea?" Hinoka gladly pointed to her brother's distant but smiling face.

"It's a _fantastic_ idea!" Corrin loudly and giddily replied. "Hinoka, you really don't know what this means for Nohr, thank you!"

"I'm glad that you're happy, Corrin. If I'm being honest, Nohr's betterment is really just a bonus. It sound like your life isn't quite as luxurious as I thought. My only hope is that whatever stress you're under, I want you to feel free to let us know."

"Well, if I can be honest too, all of my stress comes from trying to keep Nohr from falling apart."

"Then that makes our job easier." Hinoka pulled Sakura in close to her side. "If we help Nohr, then our brother will be better off for it."

"Heh, I really don't deserve such generous sisters." Corrin chuckled to himself. "I'll still have much more to deal with, but this? This is what's going to really kickstart our bright future together, I just know it."

"I really hope so." Sakura replied. "Maybe someday, when things are easier on you, you'll visit more often. I-If that's okay?"

Corrin nodded while lifting up his tea. "Believe me, I look forward to the day when I can come back here, not as an ambassador, but as a brother. It will be all I dream of until such a day comes."

"I think we'll all be looking forward to that." Hinoka added. "Now then, how about we start making plans for trade? I can have something written up by tomorrow if we get started right now."

"By all means, lead the way Your Majesty." Corrin gestured to the door to let Hinoka take the lead. As the three of them left the room with Flora following close behind, Corrin couldn't help but smile widely. For the first time in years, it looked like the two great kingdoms were finally on the vege of not just being at peace, but growing closer together. This was only the start of what needed to be done, but he couldn't ask for a better place to begin.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone and Happy New Year! ...Sorta. It's a tad early by the time of this chapter but I felt it was appropriate all the same. So now we're actually starting to get into the real meat of this story. The first three chapters were setting up what I want to do here and next week will basically be the end of "Act 1." It'll be a tad bit short, but after that is when the really good stuff starts! I hope you'll look forward to it and as always, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**One Small Favor**_

Charlotte sat in Corrin's room carefully counting as she dropped coin after coin into a small leather pouch, taking care to make sure she had the exact amount. When she was confident in the amount of money she had, she tied the small bag shut and placed it into a wooden box on top of a letter she just recently penned. After having gotten her rank in the royal army, she got to work in catching up with something she had put off for a little while. Sealing the box tightly, Charlotte picked it up in her hand and carried it with her as she left the room.

A short trip followed thereafter. Exiting the castle grounds, Charlotte made her way into the capital city. It seemed far more lively these days. People were actually roaming the streets now. Just to the left of her, she could have sworn she saw a vendor selling some baked goods. They were a little pricey, but what wasn't in today's economy? Making her way through the healthy crowd of people, Charlotte entered a small building with a carriage currently being loaded. Inside, she was greeted by a face she hadn't seen since the turning point of the war when the army took the fight to Hoshido.

"Well, well! Look who's here!" An aged man behind the counter greeted warmly.

"Hey, old timer." Charlotte quipped back with a grin. "Got a package that needs delivering." She placed the box onto the counter and pushed it forward.

"Package, huh? Haven't seen you send anything out for months now."

"What can I say? I've been keeping busy." Charlotte proudly pointed to the silver crest she were on her uniform, signifying her role in the army.

"Ah, that's right. You fought with King Xander during the war. Glad to see you made it back in one piece." The old man chuckled warmly. "I take it this goes to the usual place?"

"You got it." Charlotte affirmed.

"Fantastic. Just sign right here and this baby will be on it's way by late afternoon." The man handed Charlotte a form which she quickly filled out.

"Thanks. I'll be back next month. You take care now." Charlotte waved the old man good-bye and left the building.

Walking down the street, the Nohrian fighter counted off some numbers on her hands and in her head, calculating something as she whispered under her breath. Her train of thought was broken when she saw a different carriage rolling through the center of the plaza. She recognized it immediately. The posh design and the knights on horseback accompanying it; That was Corrin's transport. It appeared that his visit to Hoshido was over. Her legs went from a meager walk to a brisk run as she followed after the carriage back to the castle.

Upon arrival, Corrin and Flora were guided out and the prince thanked the soldiers and coach master for their services. Afterwards, the knights returned to their post and the carriage was guided back to the stables. Charlotte sauntered up next to the two after the coast was cleared.

"Hey, you two. How'd everything go?"

"It went really well, actually." Corrin answered with a smile. He looked to Flora to confirm and the maid nodded in agreement.

"No one was hasslin' ya, were they?" Charlotte leaned forward with her hands at her hips with a tone that mixed playfulness with seriousness.

"Flora?" Again, Corrin looked to the woman beside him.

Flora couldn't help but smile. To try and assure Charlotte, she raised one hand up as she spoke. "I swear on my honor as a retainer-"

"As an _escort._ " Corrin corrected.

"Yes, as an escort, I swear that our trip was safe and sound. Not even so much as a foul stare came our way."

"Alright..." Charlotte reluctantly accepted the answer. Corrin was too nice for his own good. For all she knew, he was sparing her some of the details so she wouldn't make a fuss.

"If that is all, I'd like to take my leave and make preparations for dinner." Flora looked to her liege for dismissal.

The prince nodded in approval. "Sure, Flora. But if you feel tired from the trip, I'm sure Jakob would be happy to help too."

"I will be sure to speak with him." The maid turned and walked away, leaving the couple alone.

With Flora gone, Charlotte walked forward and wrapped her arms protectively around Corrin. He in turn hugged her back. It was good to be home.

"Did you worry about me while I was gone?" Corrin asked, stroking Charlotte's silky hair.

"Nah. You took someone reliable with you. I knew you were in good hands. Not as good as mine, but whatever."

Corrin laughed a bit at her little jab. She would never stop worrying about him for the foreseeable future. The two released their embrace and decided to simply walk out of the stables hand-in-hand.

"Okay, your turn. How did it go with the army's captain?" Corrin asked.

"Second class, baby!" Charlotte boasted, flicking the pin on her uniform that signified her rank.

"Only second?"

"Hey! Climbing the ranks takes time!" The blonde pouted. "I'm lucky I even GOT to second class. I was worried that I'd be scrubbing the latrines on my first day back like when I first joined up."

"Fair enough." Corrin relented. "You did say you'd aim for first class by the end of the year."

"Damn right. You shoulda seen me when I first joined the royal army. Barely even made it to third class before I was demoted to a border guard."

"I know. I'm not disappointed at all, really. I'm glad you made it to second."

"Thank you." Charlotte politely replied. "You know, I wouldn't have gotten the chance if not for you. If there's any way I can repay the favor, just ask."

"Hmmm..." Corrin rubbed his chin as he contemplated taking her up on her offer. This recent trip to Hoshido had given him a lot to think about. "Actually, there is one request I have."

"Name it." She couldn't wait to here this.

Standing firm and maintaining serious eye contact, Corrin spoke his mind. "I think that you and I should get to know each other's family a little better."

Charlotte tilted her head curiously. Seemed like a small request compared to the favor she owed him. "That's all?" She asked.

"That's all." Corrin confirmed.

Charlotte simply shrugged. It was going to happen anyway, might as well be now. "Alright. Seems like a waste of a favor, but if that's what you want, I'm cool with it."

"Waste?" Corrin scoffed. "Getting to meet the family of the woman I love hardly seem like a waste."

"Just saying. You got me into the army again and in return, you'd like to sit down with my mom and dad. I feel like that's kinda dispraportionate."

"Well, what would be your idea of an appropriate favor?" Corrin asked, trying not to pout.

When asked such a question, Charlotte already had a laundry list of ideas. Some of them bringing a mischevious smile to her face.

"Er, you know what? Forget it. Your idea sounds great!" The blonde relented before she got too deep in her own thoughts.

Corrin narrowed his eyes. "What was that look?"

"What look?" Charlotte asked innocently.

"You had _that_ look on your face. The one where your tongue kinda sticks out."

"Oh, that was just my thinking face. Hey! Wanna hear about how I nearly broke a guy's wrist during training!? Maybe after, you can tell me about your family in Hoshido!" Charlotte practically dragged Corrin away as she rambled off, desperate to change the subject. Corrin rolled his eyes and sighed as he was being lead away from the stables.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had fun and celebrated with friends and family!**

 **So, this chapter's a bit on the short side I know, but this is probably the shortest it'll ever be from now on. Now we can get into the real meat of the plot and the next chapter will be more substantial. I have been trying to keep these bridge chapters short so I can get to the real stuff easier rather than force some 3,000+ word document for what is ultimately a transition piece. Anyway, next week will be a Charlotte chapter on her quest to get to know the Nohrian family a bit better. I hope you're looking forward to it!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sisterly Bonding**_

Charlotte walked aimlessly through Castle Krakenburg's halls carrying a notepad with a list she scrawled together over the course of the past week. Slowly, she had been trying to grow accustomed to life in the castle and being romantically involved with a member of the royal family. Doom swept over the female brawler's visage when she went over the list. Court meetings, political summits, almost daily gatherings between the siblings of former King Garon. It was bizarre. She had expected the royals to laze about most hours of the day, drinking themselves half to death on wine while a scantily clad servant served them grapes off the vine.

"Ugh. Screw this noise." The blonde tore out the top-most page, crumpled it up and tossed it over her shoulder. It wasn't like she absolutely _had_ to participate in these affairs. She was no royal and it was probably best if she let Corrin and his brothers and sisters take care of it. Looking down at the second page, Charlotte noticed an old footnote she penned a little while ago.

 _'Get to know Elise.'_

Ah, yes. As part of the woman's efforts to integrate herself better with the royals, Charlotte took Corrin's suggestion to try and bond with his family. It didn't seem like a hard task... for the most part. Elise seemed simple enough. She was young and as pure as a gem. It was her older, doubtless, more judgmental siblings that made her swallow her throat. Leo seemed cold to just about everyone. Camilla scared the absolute crap out of her, and Xander was the King of her homeland. As if he would even bother to make time for her.

Still, baby steps. Elise shouldn't be too hard to win over. Perhaps a nice snack would be enough to satisfy her, and thanks to Corrin always gushing about his baby sister, she knew just what to make her.

After a brief trip to the kitchen, Charlotte carried a tiny lunchbox in her arms as she walked down another of the samey hallways of the castle. It took some doing, but finding the young princesses room was an easy enough task. Charlotte even made mental notes of her path just to make sure she wouldn't have a hard time getting here again. Elise's room was easy to spot. It was adorned with blooming rose patterns carved into the wooden arch of her doorway and her name and title neatly inscribed onto the door itself.

Oddly enough, there were no guards standing at attention of the girl's room. What kind of shoddy knights are they training that leave their princess unattended? Charlotte couldn't help but ponder this, however, she counted it as a blessing. Now she doesn't need to be hassled by some overprotective schmuck in her quest to make friends with the girl.

Knocking thrice upon the door, Charlotte called out with her trademark cute voice.

"Oh, _Eliiise_! Is it alright if I come in?" No answer. Although, she did hear unmistakable fumbling coming from the other side of the door. Pressing an ear against it, Charlotte heard the sound of clothes ruffling about. If she could hazard a guess, perhaps the princess wasn't decent? Thinking the princess needed a bit of privacy, Charlotte waited a few minutes before addressing the occupant once again.

"Elise? It's Charlotte. If you have time, I thought we could sit down and have some girl talk?" She tried again, trying to sound reassuring.

No sound this time. This was certainly a deliberate move. Elise was definitely in there.

 _'Alright. This probably wouldn't work on the others, but...'_ Charlotte placed her lunchbox down beside her and took a step back.

"Okay, kid. I ain't got time to mess around. You've got to three to open up, before I knock this door down." The blonde brute cracked her knuckles as loud as she could and tightened her fist.

"One."

Still no answer.

"Twooo..."

This time, Charlotte got a response. The lock on the door unlatched and the door creaked open a bit. Elise peeked just behind her door, darting from left to right before settling on the woman before her, who ceased her combative stance and returned to a more prim and proper position.

"Y-Yes?" Elise stuttered.

" _Hiii~!_ " Charlotte immediately returned to her cutesy demeanor and leaned in to come to eye level with the shorter girl.

"Hi, Charlotte. Sorry, but I'm kind of busy right now."

"Oh? Will it take long? Because I can wait if not."

Elise flinched and her eyes broke contact for a brief moment. "Actually, I was going out for a little while."

"Hey, that's fine. Would you like me to tag along? A princess shouldn't be out unguarded, you know." Charlotte maintained her bubbly personality, hoping to get a positive response.

Once again, Elise hesitated before responding. She looked away from her door and contemplated how she could get Charlotte to leave her. Then again... knowing the kind of person Charlotte is...

"Actually..." Elise returned her eyes to the taller blonde. "that's not a bad idea! Come inside, I've got something to show you."

The princess opened her door for Charlotte to enter and quickly shut it behind her. When the older blonde woman walked inside she quickly noticed the garb that Elise currently wore. Rather than her familiar, black regal dress, she were something akin to a beggar on the streets. Complete with cloth covering her head and smudged rags for a dress.

"Um... I may not be the best person to ask when it comes to fashion but, what's up with the outfit?" Charlotte asked, quickly dropping her facade.

Dispensing with any pretense, Elise decided to just keep her answer simple. "I have a friend who lives in the underground city under the Nohrian capital. Sometimes, I like to go there and sell flowers from the castle's garden and give her the money so she can pay for her home."

"Uh-huh." Charlotte nodded. "And the outfit?"

"Well, the underground city is still a secret. Xander has been working hard to make sure life on the surface isn't as harsh as before, but it's not quite there yet. So, I dress up because I don't want other people to notice that their princess is going off to some place she shouldn't be in."

"Okay. I suppose that makes sense." Charlotte rubbed her chin as she contemplated Elise's explanation. She had heard about the underground city before, but never actually been there. Having grown up in a village far from the capital, she only heard stories.

"So, now that you're here, Charlotte, do you think you could come with me and help me sell some flowers for my friend?"

Charlotte looked down at Elise with a puzzled look, unsure of how to answer. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind for spending time with Corrin's little sister. But damn her if she couldn't say no to the look she was getting. Elise was giving Charlotte the old puppy-eyes, clearly intent on having her join along in her little outing.

"Alright, that's fine with me. Never got to see the underground city before."

"Yay!" Elise cheered and quickly hugged Charlotte tightly. The princess was surprised at how difficult it was to give her a proper hug with all her hidden muscle underneath her soldier attire. It was almost like hugging Effie if she wasn't wearing armor. "Well, if we're going to do this, we have to do this right. Let's find you the perfect outfit!"

"Wha-? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Charlotte looked down at her outfit. It didn't seem that bad. At least it covered more skin than her old Fighter gear.

"We can't have you looking like a soldier straight out of the barracks, silly!" Elise giggled as she rummaged through her collection of old beggar's clothes. "Here, try these on." The princess tossed a bundle of cloth over to Charlotte and waited patiently for her to change.

"At least this will be more interesting than my idea..." The taller blond sighed as she unfurled the outfit in front of her.

* * *

The underground city was nothing like what Charlotte thought. When she heard most of it was located in the old waterworks that was beneath Windmire, she expected the place to be a complete dump. What she found was something far more breathtaking than she would have imagined. On the surface, Windmire is a nearly vacant capital of a city. Before the production of Faceless was halted indefinitely, the creatures roamed the streets, killing indescriminently and thieves were in just about every shady corner, ready to slit a poor fool's throat for every coin in their coffer. Below the paved roads and high buildings was a city entirely its own. Homes were carved into the stone of the large walls, business was conducted just as in any other town, and a marketplace that was with bustling townsfolk were all but common here.

Holding a basket of flowers at her side, Charlotte couldn't help but gape at this whole new world. "Hoooly sh- uh, cow." She corrected herself, realizing who she was with. Unceremonious cursing aside, she was captivated by the sight before her. This was what her idea of a capital city was like. This was the true Windmire.

"It's beautiful, right?" Elise nudged at Charlotte and smiled proudly.

"Yeah, it sure is." Charlotte responded. So breathtaken was she, that few words could describe her amazement.

"If you want, I could show you around some of my favorite places later. But for now," Elise lifted her basket of flowers to signal their objective. "it's time for business!"

Elise had no grand plan in mind. Simply stand in her favorite corner and peddle flowers to any passerby, relying on the flora themselves and her adorable looks to make a sale. It was an easy job, and on a good day, she would be out of stock and return to her friend with a basket full of gold rather than plants.

However, today was an unnaturally productive one. For some reason, she had been selling her flowers far faster than ever before. And when she had run out, Charlotte quickly followed suit on her last few flowers.

"Oh, excuse me, sir!" Charlotte beckoned one potential customer. It appeared to be a fellow merchant, judging by his large pack on his back. He appeared to be heading out for the day. "Sorry to bother you, but could I interest you in a flower? Perhaps something for that special someone?"

The merchant looked over in Charlotte's direction. His eyes fell upon a gorgeous flower girl with what he believed to be her little sister. The traveler walked over to the two girls and his gaze seemed transfixed on the taller blonde.

"Yes, you! Special deal for your special someone?" Charlotte called with a wave.

The merchant shook his head and cleared his throat. He walked over to the flower girls and ran a hand through his hair to make sure he looked presentable.

 _'Oh, gods. Gimme a break.'_ Charlotte thought. If she had a coin for every time she saw that move...

"So, special deal, you say?" The merchant asked in a voice meant to come off as suave.

"Yessir! These flowers come directly from the royal garden. Any girl would be lucky to have one." Charlotte smiled brightly while lifting up her basket to show off what few flowers she had left.

"Well, well. How much?" The merchant asked.

"Just two gold for one flower. Or, twenty gold for everything I have left."

Elise counted the numbers in her head. She could tell Charlotte had fudged the prices a bit to try to make some extra money off this person.

Whatever works!

"You know what? How about everything you've got?" The merchant was already deep in his pockets, getting the right amount of money.

"Very good choice, sir." Charlotte bowed respectfully and prepared the bouquet of eight flowers for her customer.

After making the exchange, the merchant looked into Charlotte's eyes deeply. "So... you said these are great for a special someone, yeah?"

"Absolutely." Charlotte answered. "My mother used to tell me the story of how she met my father, and it all started with flowers just like these."

"Wow, that must have been a great story." The merchant could feel his forehead get a bit hot. "Sure wish I had a special someone to give these to. 'Cause I'm single, heh. Heh..."

"Aw..." Charlotte tilted her head down to try and look as cute as possible. "Well, don't you worry. Those flowers could change that any day."

"I bet!" The merchant replied a bit too quickly.

"Yep, the day my dear boyfriend surprised me with a carriage full of these flowers, why I was practically hearing wedding bells!"

That very moment, the merchant's bravado was shattered into a million pieces. That one word he really didn't want to hear just passed her lips.

"Well, thank you very much for your patronage, sir. This will help my boyfriend out of that financial ditch he dug himself in after renting that carriage. Hee hee!" Grabbing Elise by the hand, Charlotte swiftly skipped away, leaving the merchant standing there with his jaw hanging open as if he had been told the worst news in the world.

The two girls walked through the people in the market with Elise leading Charlotte to their next destination, all the while thanking her for her assistance in helping her make so much money so quick.

"I can't believe how fast we sold off those flowers! Usually I have to beg people to buy some." Elise shook her sidebag she carried her basket in, hearing all the coins jingle inside.

"What can I say? I have a knack for using my looks to get what i want." Charlotte proudly flipped her hair and grinned smugly.

"You've got to teach me how you do that someday!" The princess practically demanded.

"Mmm, maybe when you're older." Charlotte replied.

After making their way through the marketplace crowd, Elise lead Charlotte to one of the homes located just out of the way of the public. With a few knocks at the door, the two blonde's were greeted by an older woman.

"Good to see you again, Cassita!"

"Elise! So wonderful to see you again!" The older woman greeted warmly as she embraced the princess in a big hug. Her gaze turned to the unfamiliar face that accompanied the girl. "Hello, dear. Are you and Elise friends?"

"Er, well..." Charlotte hesitated. Although she did indeed seek that classification, she didn't want to seem presumptuous.

"We sure are!" Elise chirped. Stepping next to the taller blonde, Elise gave Charlotte a slight nudge into the front door and also to present her to Cassita.

"This is Charlotte. She's kinda like a big sister!" Elise giggled.

"Oh, how wonderful. Well then. Both of you come inside. I'll make some tea for all three of us."

"Before you do..." Elise trailed off. She reached into her satchel to retrieve the swollen gold purses and handed them over to the kind, elderly lady. "Here's some money to help with the house. I know you've been meaning to get some repairs done around here."

Cassita gratefully took the hefty sacks of money. "Goodness, but these are rather heavy." Elise had always made sure to bring a good amount of gold with her every time she visited her old nursemaid, but never had she come bearing what could obviously felt as a small nest egg of money. "Thank you, Elise, for always looking out for me."

"And Charlotte too! I wouldn't have made so much money if it weren't for her-" Elise's words were stuffed when she felt a strong hand pat her on the head.

"Now, now, princess. It was your idea." Charlotte interjected as she "gently" patted Elise's head. The message came through loud and clear.

"You are simply the greatest, my dear. Now then. I had better get that tea ready. You two make yourselves right at home." Cassita rounded a corner into her kitchen while Elise lead Charlotte over to a small sitting room just across with a small wooden table and simple furniture.

After a somewhat eventful day, Charlotte was grateful to finally have a seat. Even more important, she could finally present Elise with that special something she made her before all this started.

"Hey, Elise." Charlotte began as she reached into her own satchel. The lunchbox she had been carrying all day could finally be presented.

"Ooh! For me?" Elise asked. Taking the box in her hands, she eagerly lifted the top and nearly gasped at what was inside. It was a small, round shortcake dotted with fresh srawberries.

"Corrin told me you liked fruit. I thought it would be a good idea for first impressions if we shared some dessert together."

"Aw. That's nice of you, Charlotte, but I already liked you before." Elise gave a smile rivaling the sweetness of the treat she was given.

"Pfft. Really?" Charlotte scoffed.

"Well, yeah. You're pretty and super tough and you don't let anyone get in your way. You remind me a lot about my best friend. And the best part? You were always by Corrin's side protecting him."

Charlotte bashfully rubbed her arm. She was used to compliments about her looks and strength but there was something about Elise's childlike sincerity that made her want to blush. On another level, she appreciated her innocence. The only reason why Charlotte even bothered to look at Corrin back then was during her desperate gold-digging ventures. She would bet money that Corrin's other siblings wouldn't have been so enthusiastic about her proximity.

"I always heard a lot of things about you from the other guys in the army. But you always stuck by Corrin's side so I knew they were all just jealous." Elise laughed, remembering all those untrue claims she heard.

"Yeah. Right." Charlotte only nodded and tried her best to keep a convincing grin.

"I'm sure without you, Corrin would have been in a lot more trouble out there. That's why I like you already; anyone who's that dedicated to my big brother can't be that bad of a person, no matter what anyone says!"

Elise didn't recieve a response that time. Charlotte just kept her thoughts to herself. She both appreciated and hated how unjaded Elise was. On the one hand, not being judged so harshly and given a chance to show she could be a good person was great. However, because Elise couldn't see her more selfish side, Charlotte felt she was lying to the princess about something important.

"Besides, I wouldn't let just anyone be my big sister. I've got to approve first and you pass the test." Elise finished her little motivational speech.

"Um... Did you say _big sister?_ " Charlotte snapped to attention from her thoughts.

"Yeah. You are going to be my big sister someday, aren't you?"

"Ah. Well... I mean..." The taller blonde was at a complete loss for words and her face went from wanting to blush to now turning a shade of pink. "J-Just... eat your cake already."

Elise giggled at seeing Charlotte flustered for once in all the years she had known her. Her big sister comment was just to poke fun but seeing her reaction to it...

"Alright everyone, the tea is ready." Cassita called as she stepped into the room with a tray in her hands carrying three cups, a kettle and a small bowl of sugar.

 _'Finally.'_ Charlotte thought. Anything to break up this little feels trip. Elise was too sweet, it seems. She would need to take all that sweetness in shorter doses if she was going to continue to interact with her. And she did indeed want to interact with her. She had never met someone in all her life that was so unapologetically _nice_. Even Corrin had his bad days. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to nurture what they had.

Now she just needed to get that big sister comment out of her head.

* * *

 **A/N: Elise is pure and innocent and must be protected at all costs.**

 **So here's the first big chapter of the story! You know it's actually kind of a shame that Charlotte doesn't have any support conversations with Elise in the actual game. Elise's support pool with the other females is limited in general actually. I always felt like she and Charlotte would get along pretty well, like in the sense that Charlotte would remind Elise of Effie to an extent. It would have also been nice for Charlotte to be exposed to someone so unabashedly good as Elise. I guess this chapter is really more wish-fulfillment on my part.**

 **So there goes the first of many bonding chapters! I hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Brotherly Advice**_

Corrin paced back and forth just outside of Xander's room at a loss of what to do. His stomach performing all manner of acrobatics, the Nohrian prince had spent the past few days thinking about him and Charlotte's upcoming visit to her parent's home. His nerves were shot and he needed someone to give him some sound advice. Someone he trusted. Someone who he knew would steer him right and guide him down the best path. Someone who understood his problems and could answer any questions he had to the best of their ability.

But Camilla was called to oversee the orphanages she commissioned and wasn't expected back home for quite a while. So instead, his hopes rested on Xander.

In retrospect, he was possibly the best choice the whole time. Xander was the only member of the royal family who was married and therefore had experience in dealing with his significant other's parents. Of course, Xander was now a King, meaning that talking with him was no longer the free and easy task that it used to be. While not needed to schedule an audience or anything of the like, Corrin was mindful of the responsibilities his brother had to shoulder and was apprehensive about disturbing him most hours of the day. His pacing outside of his room was a testament to his considerate thinking. Still, he was desperate and if nothing else, just needed someone to ease his frayed nerves.

Exhaling, Corrin came to the decision to just get it over with. He knocked on his brother's door a few times and waited for an answer before he himself spoke.

"Enter, and make it quick." He heard. Although stern, just hearing his brother permit him entry already lifted Corrin's mood.

Stepping into the room, Corrin saw Xander sitting at his desk signing off on document after document. His eyes were bloodshot and bags were starting to form under them. Clearly he had been at this far longer than usual.

"Corrin?" The tired royal asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me Xander... Are you okay?" Corrin stepped forward and took a seat before his brother's desk.

"Ugh. I will be after I finish up these last few papers." Xander rubbed his temples and blinked his eyes to try and keep them moist and clear.

"I could come back in a little while if you'd like?" Corrin began to rise from his seat.

"No, it's fine. Actually, I would enjoy having a break." Xander set his quill pen down and ran his hands through his hair to try and freshen himself up as best he could. "Now then, do you need anything?"

The prince nodded sheepishly and rubbed his head. "I do. I needed some advice and I think you're the only one who can help."

"If you say so. Tell me what troubles you, brother."

"So, you know me and Charlotte have been seeing each other romantically for a while now, yes?"

Xander nodded. "Of course. I never hear the end of it when Elise is around."

"Well, recently, I asked her a favor. I told her that if we plan to continue our relationship, I would like to meet her parents."

"Ah-ha." Xander understood where the conversation headed, but waited for Corrin to finish.

"Thing is, I'm really nervous about meeting them. I have no clue how I'm supposed to go about this." Corrin rubbed his thumbs together as his mind raced with so many questions. "For starters, how do I even talk with them? Should I wear casual or formal attire? Perhaps I should bring a gift? Do I invite them to the castle or-"

"Hold on for one moment." Xander interrupted. "Let's begin with a deep breath."

Corrin humored his brother and inhaled sharply before exhaling, then another just for good measure. "A-Anyway, to cut to the point, how did you handle it when you told Felicia's parents that you and her were to be wed?"

Xander's eyes drifted to the ceiling as he considered an answer. He hoped what he came up with would help, although given his situation, he doubted it.

"I suppose I can spare some words on the matter. Although, I feel I must preface my advice with some perspective."

Corrin tilted his head curiously.

"I had already proposed to Felicia long before I met Chief Kilma, Corrin. But you already know this."

"Yeah?"

"Well, when you find out your daughter is going to marry your nation's crown prince, how can one refuse?"

The prince's expression sunk with disappointment. "So, you're saying you don't have any advice to give me...?"

"Certainly not. I was simply letting you know that our situations differ greatly. That is to say, I was next in line for the throne. I could have proposed to any woman in Nohr and her parents would never bother refusing."

"I don't quite follow." Corrin raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"What I mean is, I never needed to make an impression on anyone. It matters not if I were Nohr's greatest gentleman or it's worst tyrant. So long as their future son-in-law was going to be the King of Nohr, who would say no to that?" Xander noticed that Corrin stayed silent and gave him a blank stare. If only he weren't dead tired, he could see himself wording this better. "Let me put it a simpler way: You have the chance to make Charlotte's parents actually care about you. Whereas I did not. So I cannot spare any words on what it was like to meet Felicia's parents."

Again, Corrin's expression spiraled downward with a dejected "Oh..."

"However," The King quickly added. "I can at least tell you how to act so you can leave Charlotte's parents with a good first impression."

"Oh!" The prince quickly perked up when he heard that last part. "Okay then! So what should I do?"

"To begin, do not let them know you are royalty outright. First, give them a chance to know you as a person."

"There's just one problem with that." Corrin quickly replied. "Not to overstate my importance, but I'm kind of a big deal now, Xander. Commander of an elite troop of soldiers that toppled Hoshido? Possibly one of the greatest tacticians of our time? How would they NOT know me?"

"That is where you are in luck." Xander actually managed to crack a smile it seemed. "Charlotte's parents have no knowledge of you. Or most of the royal family, for that matter."

"Huh? How would you know?"

"After you and Charlotte told me about your relationship, I took the liberty of finding out who her parents are. For safety's sake, of course."

"Safety?" Corrin narrowed his eyes, unsure of how to take that comment.

"Easy, brother." Xander raised his arms up in defense. "It was just to make sure you weren't getting into anything unsavory."

The prince pursed his lips a bit. Even if it was out of good intention, he wished he were informed of such background checks. "Well, at least the information helps. Thanks, Xander."

"Of course. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

There was. One crucial question that weighed on Corrin more than the others. "I do, though I don't expect a proper answer for it."

Xander waited for his little brother to ask, ready to answer it to the best of his ability.

Corrin held his arm out before him and after a brief moment, it began to morph into a long, menacing claw. "Eventually, they have to know about my powers. What should I do if the time comes?"

"Hm..." Xander eyed the black and white, scaled claw Corrin presented him with. This was indeed a difficult question. He wanted to tell Corrin that he should bury that part of him and never say a word of it. On the other hand, he did have the heart of a dragon, and the body besides. It was part of him, and it seemed that Corrin was thinking about letting that part of him be known eventually. "Honestly, I think that should be left up to you. Your dragon powers are your own. Whether you choose to keep it between you and Charlotte or whether you wish to let her parents know is all up to you."

"I thought you'd say something like that." Corrin reversed his arm's transformation and rested it back upon the chair's arm rest. "Doesn't hurt to ask though."

"I'm happy that you bother to ask at all." Xander smiled again. "I may be King now, but family will always come first. Never forget that, little prince."

Corrin rose up from his seat and bowed respectfully. "Thanks, Xander. I'll leave you to your work then. And the day after I visit Charlotte's parents, let's all have the family together so we can talk about it."

"I would love that. I am looking forward to it."

Waving good-bye, Corrin left his brother's room and closed the door behind him. As he walked down the hall, he looked around. No one seemed to be around. At least, from what he could see.

"Jakob?" He called, raising his voice a bit.

Silence. At first. Seconds after simply saying the name, rapid footsteps were heard down the hallway and from around the corner, the dutiful butler appeared, ready and waiting.

"You called, milord?"

"Yeah. I wanted to ask if you could bring some tea to Xander. He looks like he could use it."

"Certainly. I shall have it delivered myself in no time." Jakob bowed and turned on his heel, immediately heading to the kitchen.

"Oh, and Jakob?" Corrin called down the hallway. The silver haired man stopped in his tracks and turned with full attention. "Make it chamomile tea."

"As you wish." Once again, Jakob turned and headed off to prepare the finest cup of chamomile tea for the King.

* * *

 **A/N: Just another short, interlude-y chapter before the next big one.**

 **So has anyone found it odd that no one in Nohr questions why Corrin has dragon powers? No one seems to bring it up or express concerns about it. I dunno. It's especially jarring if you're like me, and you love using the tanky dragon form and magic damage from it but everyone acts like it's no big deal at all.**

 **Anyway, next week, Charlotte and Leo will have a chance to see eye to eye!**


End file.
